


sugar pink lips

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Lollipops, M/M, cockslut sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: "You look good with something in your mouth."





	sugar pink lips

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: taohun/ lollipops

"See? I told you," Tao grins, showing Sehun the selca he just took of them. In it, they're both throwing up peace signs and they both have jumbo sized green apple blow pops in their mouth, some kind of American candy Tao got at a novelty shop for an outrageous amount, probably. Tao had been sucking on his for longer, so his mouth is all pink and sticky in the picture, and Sehun's mouth just looks like it's having a hard time wrapping around it. "You look good with something in your mouth."

Sehun blushes and shoves Tao playfully.

"Oh my god, not like that," Tao giggles and shoves him back, making Sehun almost drop his sucker in the process. Sehun doesn't usually like hard candy, but he likes this pretty well. It tastes good, tart and sweet, and ever since he took it from Tao and unwrapped it Tao can't stop staring at his mouth.

Sehun takes the blow pop out of his mouth for a moment, catching Tao's gaze, and flicks his tongue across it, raising his eyebrow at Tao. "You sure?"

"Baby," Tao breathes out, leaning in so close their foreheads could touch. Sehun's skin warms at the pet name immediately and he pops the sucker back in his mouth before he does something like smile so hard it breaks his face. He knows it's unconventional, but Tao's always called him sweet names like that ever since they became friends. It's just how he is.

"Yeah?" Sehun asks, a little breathless maybe.

"You really do look good with something in your mouth," Tao murmurs and he's staring at Sehun's mouth again, and Sehun's not just breathless anymore. He can't _breathe._  "Your mouth is so pretty, Sehunnie. Have...have you ever?"

Sehun blushes hot and dark and there's a feeling in his gut that feels like hunger pains, but different. "No," he says, louder than he meant. The blood rushing in his ears is making everything fuzzy.

"Oh," Tao smiles and the words  _can you show me_ spill out of Sehun's mouth before he can get a grip. Tao says, _oh_ again, this time breathier, heavier, and he takes Sehun's face between his hands and kisses him.

They've kissed before. Good morning, when they accidentally sleep in each other's beds, good night after a fun night out, before one of them leaves for a trip and when they get back, and that one time when Tao was so sad and homesick and Sehun thought he was so pretty when he cried, but still wanted to make him better. This isn't like those kisses. This is wet and hard and tongues and teeth, but still soft somehow, because Tao always is.

“You sure?” He asks when he pulls away and Sehun smiles shyly, a crooked smile that belongs just to Tao,

“Yeah,” he says, cheeks filling with color again. “I’ve thought about it. Lots.”

Tao lets out a shaky breath and grins. “I love you so much it's stupid.”

He says it all the time, but this time it feels different. This time Sehun’s chest and his dick aches.

Tao lays back on the bed and starts pushing his jeans down and Sehun just watches. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but at the same time it feels like he’s seeing Tao for the first time. He helps him peel the skinny jeans off when they get down to his calves, then helps with Tao’s tiny boxer briefs as well, feeling his mouth go dry when he sees Tao’s dick spring out, already fully hard.

“Can I?” Sehun asks eagerly and Tao just giggles and crooks a finger at him. Sehun crawls up and hovers over him and they make out like that for a few minutes, Tao completely naked save for the too small Pixies shirt he’s still wearing. Before they part, he pulls Sehun’s shirt off over his head.

“I want to see you too,” he says, running his hands up and down Sehun’s chest, then says, “Okay. Okay.”

And Sehun scoots back down on the bed to kneel between Tao’s legs, runs his hands up Tao’s thighs and shudders when Tao shudders. “You’re beautiful,” he says, knowing that Tao already knows that, but knowing that he likes to hear it anyway. Then he wraps his hand around Tao’s length and Tao makes the best noise, a whimper and a whine all in one, and when Tao leans up on his elbows and looks at him and says, _baby,_ like he’s going to die if Sehun doesn’t put his mouth on him soon, Sehun smirks.

The first lick is the same as licking the sucker Tao had given him, a swipe of his tongue over the head of Tao’s dick, only instead of sweet, it’s salty and heady, and Sehun feels his own cock leak where it’s still trapped in his joggers. It’s different. It’s new. And he wants _more_.

More of Tao in his mouth, more of that taste, more of those amazing, delicious sounds Tao is making, more of Tao’s fingernails ripping into the sheets as Sehun wraps his mouth around him and takes him farther and farther with each attempt.

“Really do look good with something in your mouth,” Tao rambles as he leans up to watch him, running his fingers through Sehun’s hair. “The lollipop was cute, but this. We should take a selca of you like this.”

Sehun _moans_ around Tao’s dick and slides his own hand down the front of his joggers. He tries jerking himself off while he sucks Tao, but finds he can only focus on one thing at a time, so he gives up on himself, just rubbing off against the bed every now and then, and goes back to giving his full attention to Tao.

Sehun doesn’t know how long he’s there between Tao’s legs, working him with his mouth and his tongue, time slips away from him. The only thing he can focus on is how good it feels to have his mouth stretched around a cock and why he hasn’t tried it sooner and how he’s already thinking about the next time he wants to do this, how he wishes he could just _stay_ like this all the time, just --

Tao suddenly blurts something out in Chinese and Sehun’s brain is too cock-stupid to translate it at the moment, so he doesn’t realize that Tao is telling him to stop and he’s ignoring Tao’s hand reaching for him, touching his shoulder and his head, because he’s _busy_ and Tao just needs to be patient and then  -- _oh._ Tao’s come splashes onto his tongue as Tao’s body arches off of the bed and he fists his hands in the bed sheets and cries out Sehun’s name, thighs quivering, all of his muscles tense as he spills into Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun swallows not because he has to, but because he wants to, it’s just more of Tao for him to take. He swallows greedily, hungrily, and he keeps licking and sucking at Tao’s dick even when he goes soft and Tao has to literally put a foot on his shoulder and shove him back.

Sehun just sits back on his knees, drags a hand across his mouth, and grins. “That was better than your lollipop,” he says and Tao tackles him then, kissing him wet and open-mouthed as he reaches into Sehun’s joggers and wraps his hand around him.

“ _Ah,_ ” he gasps. “Tao, _Taozi,_ I --”

“You’re so pretty,” Tao murmurs in his ear as he strokes him, hard and fast. “Even prettier with my dick in your mouth. Did you like it, Sehunnie? Did you?”

“Y- _yes,_ ” Sehun shouts and thrusts his hips into Tao’s fist and spills all over Tao’s fingers, clutching onto him as the orgasm rocks through him.

“So pretty,” Tao murmurs, pulling back and kissing Sehun on the nose. “My pretty baby.”

“I’m not a baby,” Sehun pouts and Tao just giggles. “You’re as much of a baby as I am.”

“It’s okay,” Tao says. “I like you being the baby. Hyungs, they can take care of me, but I’m going to take care of you. Okay?”

Sehun wraps his arms around Tao as they roll to the side and buries his face in his neck. All of a sudden he’s really sleepy and Tao must recognize it, because he pulls the covers over both of them.

“Okay,” he murmurs against Tao’s skin right before he passes out.

  
  



End file.
